ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunny MacDougal
Gunthilda '"'Gunny"' MacDougal' is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. She was written by Gundamkiwi Agent Profile Gunny has brown hair, which she wears in shoulder-length pigtails or braids with bangs."Kitsune's Arrival" by Gundamkiwi, c. 2004"Forgotten Forests," Part 1, by Gundamkiwi, c. 2005 She likes cargo pants."Reunited" by Gundamkiwi, c. 2004 She is a pretty calm person, though like many agents, she does not react well to her favorite characters being messed with by Mary Sues. She has five Lust Objects, and with the exception of Vash the Stampede, they are all human and more or less close to her own age."Emerald" by Gundamkiwi, c. 2004 Her anime areas of expertise are mostly shōnen fantasy/adventure series. Naruto is a particular favorite, and she knows it like the back of her hand."Kakashi's Love" by Gundamkiwi, c. 2005 She also enjoys romance, specifically yaoi, enough to make her partner nervous, although she is not obsessive about it. During her first week in the PPC, she took a self-defense course at the Konohagakure Ninja Academy in the Naruto continuum, where she picked up a few "mad ninja skillz." The only one she has demonstrated is the Hidden Mallet no Jutsu, which summons one or two"Violence, booze, and too much family" by Gundamkiwi, c. 2006 giant mallets useful for whacking Sues. She enjoys drawing and carries a sketchpad with her to pass the slow times on missions. She isn't a big drinker ("What, exactly, is so great about alcohol? ... The only thing strong spirits are good for is completely wiping the mind of badfic."), but her drink of choice is either rum or Rez's Pan Galactic Gargle Bleeprin Blaster. She practically lives on instant ramen, or at least she did until a visit to Naruto's favorite restaurant in Konohagakure ruined the cheap college staple for her forever. Agent History Gunny joined the PPC in 2004, at the age of twenty. She started off as an intern with the Department of Intelligence. Her partnership with Wayne in the DMS began as an accident. When the director of Personnel sent Gunny to find her office, he also sent her by RC 444 with a message saying that Wayne's new partner was undergoing de-fangirling treatment and wouldn't be available for another few days. However, Wayne's console had been beeping for days already, and upon seeing Gunny's bag (actually full of welcome gifts and not gear), he mistook her for an assassin and dragged her into the mission before she could explain herself. It went so well that, after Wayne suffered through one mission with the irritating girl who was supposed to be his partner, he specifically requested to have Gunny back instead. He even turned up to help her move her stuff. The two found they had many things in common and got along well. They went on four more recorded missions together before they were summoned to the Sunflower Official's office for a special assignment to the Legendary Badfic "Subjugation" in 2006."Subjugation" by Gundamkiwi and Tungsten Monk, c. 2006-2007 They and six other agents went in; only one returned, and neither Gunny nor Wayne was that one. The mission was left incomplete. Gunny and Wayne's fate is unknown; they are presumed Snapped and/or Missing in Action. Mission Reports Home: The LiveJournal of Very Little Significance Partnered with Wayne * "Kitsune's Arrival" (Naruto) * "Reunited" (Saiyuki), Wayne with Kaylee Grahm (DMS - Anime) * "Emerald" (Inuyasha) * "Kakashi's Love" (Naruto) * "Forgotten Forests" Part 1, Part 2 (Inuyasha x The Lord of the Rings) * "Violence, booze, and too much family" (Yu Yu Hakusho) * "Subjugation" (Harry Potter), with Agents Rez and Flip (DF), Suicide and Diocletian (DMS), and Jo and Shae (DMS) ** Incomplete. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Anime Division Category:Unaccounted-For Agents Category:Featured Agents